


【授权翻译】Deliver Me/拯救我

by MarauderIvy



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:42:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6747055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarauderIvy/pseuds/MarauderIvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>应梗：Jensen第一次去了一个性爱俱乐部，在那里一切都有可能发生。他只想找随便什么人来接受他的结，允许他发泄掉一晚上的性挫折，直到他看到了一个绝对不该出现在这里的人。他最好的朋友，Jared，闻起来像是天堂，除了一条他妈的短裙之外几乎什么都没穿。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授权翻译】Deliver Me/拯救我

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deliver Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897018) by [tebtosca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tebtosca/pseuds/tebtosca). 



Jensen唯一知道的就是，性挫折是个婊子。

Jensen是一个alpha，所以他之前也有过同样的感受，那种渴望。那种发痒的感觉，无比迫切渴望着有什么人来供他揉搓、啃咬至留下痕迹以及操；那种在他还是个面红耳赤的中学一年级学生、因为在体育课时鼓起了结而之后仅仅纯靠着信息素就把他五个同学和他的omega老师弄得瘫软在地时就初次体验到了的感觉。

但他现在是个成年人了，该死的，有一份工作、一笔贷款，和一个Jared。

好吧，或许他并不真正拥有一个Jared，或至少不是指他希望的那种方式。而那正是问题所在。

Jensen从他的桌子上抬起头看向门外，正好看到Jared从他的邮车旁边走过。Jared认出了他，脸上那个傻乎乎的笑容因为完全显露出来的漂亮酒窝而更加动人了。他挥着一只手，另一只手把他乱糟糟的栗子色刘海儿从脸上拨开，继续走动着就好像他不知道他那个甜蜜的小屁股在丑陋的卡其裤里发出的窸窣声是能怎样地让Jensen在剩余的整个下午都绝望地勃起到一塌糊涂。

严格说来，他根本不知道，或者至少Jensen从没这么告诉过他，而他也不认为Jared在邮件收发室干兼职的空隙间有去过表演学校。而那让事情变得更糟糕了，事后看来。

他们相识在四年前，当他们的老板Mr.Morgan带着那个omega实习生到办公室来，对其他人咆哮着让他们对这个男孩尊重些，以及他不会容忍任何胡闹和恶作剧。

Jensen几乎就要嗤之以鼻了，管他什么老板，但当他抬起头看到Jared高得不像话的颧骨上粉扑扑的红晕时，他彻底沦陷了。

已经四年过去了，而实习生Jared现在已经是“他们付钱让我推车和跟别人说话，Jen，那是不是很棒？”-Jared了。他还是有和从前一样高得不像话的颧骨和轻而易举就脸红的能力，一样让Jensen希望哪怕有一秒钟Jared能意识到他那傻瓜alpha朋友已经疯狂地爱上他了。

但那就要说到Jared了——据Jensen所知，他没法更纯真了，完完全全地。他不约会，他不与人调情，他看上去甚至都没有发情期，鉴于这些年在工作的时候来他从没休息过一天，而Jensen和公司里其他的alpha们肯定会注意到一个像Jared这样甜蜜的omega身上哪怕是最低级的发情标志。

有缺憾的。那个词在Jensen脑海中闪过，回想起童年时他保守的父亲是如何他们对着隔壁那个处子omega啧啧咂嘴。

Jensen伸长脖子去看Jared是否还在门口，但他已经影儿都没有了。Jensen突然陷入了全然的绝望。不，Jared不可能是有缺陷的，绝对不可能。

Jensen叹了口气，靠回椅子里。他真的需要跟人上个床。

 

==

 

现在，虽然Jensen在所有人中最不想听Murray说话，但那个小beta混蛋坚持说Casa Erotica是最适合的地方，如果一个人想得到一个绝妙的结按摩或者屁股上的重击。基于Jensen目前程度的性绝望，他真的草草记下了Murray刻意告诉他的地址，然后在他说服自己之前将纸塞进了口袋里。

Jensen打扮了一番，紧身牛仔裤和合身的衬衫，搭配Tom Ford的古龙香水，喷在了最合适的、能着重衬托出他从皮肤上散发出的alpha气息的地方。他知道他很迷人，这么多年来从忽闪着睫毛的beta女孩们和粉色嘴唇的omega男孩们口中听到过足够多次了。见鬼的，一般情况下，一个像他一样的男人这会儿已经把他的老二沉进差不多他遇见的每个人的身体里了。

但自从他遇到了Jared，没有什么是正常的了。而渴望一个人太过强烈让拥有除此之外的其他人变得完全难以忍受。

不过，不是今晚。不是今晚。Jensen将会长驱直入那个不可思议的俱乐部，找到那个可能存在的最漂亮、最顺从的小东西，然后让他们趴在最近、最平滑的表面上。而这之后，当他的结得以放松，那种难耐的刺痒可以消失之后，他将回家，沉沉地睡一觉，不去梦到粉扑扑的脸颊上的酒窝或是裹在糟糕的卡其裤里的诱人地摇晃着的小屁股。

Well，至少是理论上来说。

俱乐部本身比Jensen所想象的要不起眼得多，是那种除非刻意去寻找否则正常人不会知道它的存在的俱乐部。门卫给了他一个赞赏的眼神，毫不费力地就让他进去了，Jensen发现好好打扮一番真是个绝佳的选择。

里面很黑，灯光暗沉而柔暖，搭配着深紫色和黑色的主题。音乐有着相似的旋律，一种深沉的、像心跳振动一般的乐声，使房间跟着同样轻击的节奏缓缓移动。

Jensen的alpha视力很快就适应了黑暗，他深深地呼进一口带着混合香味的空气，房间四周在进行着的不同活动。他不知道他究竟在盼望什么，但他与身边环境的连结比Murray把这个地方鼓吹成性爱天堂时他所期盼的要更加性感。

而那绝对存在有某种连结，从舞池中央圆形平台上那个被一个热情的女alpha舔舐阴部的、有着瓷白皮肤的红头发omega，到紫色的天鹅绒沙发上那个正随着她从喉咙里发出的低呜声努力操干着他漂亮的金发小婊子的留着胡子的男alpha。

Jensen用力地吞咽，被空气里那股混合的性的气息弄得头晕目眩。他正准备径直走去酒吧给自己弄一杯喝的来放松自己的时候，他闻到了一股香味，那比他自己的都更让他熟识。他脖子后面的毛发顷刻间全部站立了起来。

Jared。

他的眼睛扫向四周，在扭动的躯体间寻找着他的朋友，悄悄地希望着他的鼻子除了差错，意味着他那纯洁的小omega不会在这群人的中间。

Jensen的膝盖几乎软在了地上，当他终于看见他的时候——well，当他看到了一部分的他的时候。具体来说，那绵延的细长得惊人的双腿不再被卡其裤所包裹，取而代之地，掩映在一件Jensen认为可能是一条短裙的亮粉色服饰底部最小的一块布料底下。

一条短裙。短裙。他那甜美的漂亮的小omega，他最好的朋友，正在一家性爱俱乐部里，在栏杆上弯下了腰，浑身除了一条他妈的短裙之外几乎未着寸缕。

“Jared，”他低吼，再没法维持住他声音里的alpha气场，即便他在这之前、当Jared还在周围的时候他从没用过它。

他看到Jared的身体在那一瞬间的僵硬，他大腿的肌肉绷紧了，随着他从踮起了的脚尖慢慢回过头看向那个叫他名字的人。

Jensen几乎窒息了，在看到眼前的景象的时候。从赤裸胸膛上凸起的搽了胭脂的乳尖，到被眼影描摹出了轮廓的如同万花筒般流光溢彩的双眼。

那双眼睛现在瞪大了，充满了惊讶和全然的恐惧，而那，哦，只是那根本没用。

Jensen走向了他的omega，这会儿更冷静了一些，像所有的困惑都已经迎刃而解，而剩下的工作就是，后退一步，好好地欣赏眼前更大的画面。

他能看见Jared的呼吸随着他的走近变得急促起来，那些从他略施了唇彩的嘴唇的间隙中呼出的小口喘息。他的眼睛现在是半眯着的了，惊慌和害怕逐渐消失了，随着Jensen兴奋的气味抵达他的鼻腔、继而冲刷过他修长纤瘦的身体。

“为什么？”是Jensen所能唯一想到要说的，当他们逐渐靠近彼此，从他们周身辐射出的热度交织在一起。Jensen伸出一只手去，溜进了Jared长长的、丝绸一般软滑的发卷儿里面。

“不觉得你会想要我。”Jared轻声说，那极其诱人的红晕这会儿顺着他的脖颈一路向下蔓延开来。他的目光甚至都飘忽着投向了地面，之后才又抬起了起来。

Jensen嘶嘶地吸气，本能地收紧了他停留在Jared头发里的手指，让那男孩倒抽了口气，把他被裙子遮掩的盆骨向前推进，撞上了Jensen蓄势待发的老二。

“你怎么能那么想，Jay？你是我最好的朋友，我生命里最重要的人。”

Jared向前压了压，正对着Jensen从唇齿间流动而出的气息悄声说：“我只是个傻乎乎的坐在收发室里的omega，没有任何特别的地方。而你是个完美的alpha，Jen，我永远都配不上你。”

Jensen对于这样的无稽之谈说不出任何话来，所以取而代之地，他用上了另一只手，更进一步地扣住Jared的头，在他们第一次接吻时让他们的嘴唇猛地撞在一起。

Jared从喉咙里发出一声低低的惊讶的小声音，它迅速变成了一声愉悦的呜咽，随着Jensen掠夺着他的战利品，手终于放开了Jared的头发，顺着他颈项两侧游走而下，轻轻扫过面前大片赤裸的皮肤，短暂地停下来去掐弄那两个小小的突起，这个举动在Jensen拇指上留下来桃红色的亮粉。

“永远，”Jensen在亲吻的间歇里说，“不要，”他啃咬着Jared的下嘴唇，用牙齿轻轻地拽着，“侮辱，”舌头扫过柔软的唇瓣，“我的，”他的手滑落下去，用力抓住了Jared的臀肉。“Omega。”

Jared因为那些词句在他手臂间颤抖着，肌肉随着他任由自己陷进Jensen的怀抱里慢慢放松下来。

“什么都好。”Jared贴着Jensen的嘴唇叹息，而当Jensen停下来，深深地看进那双眼睛里时，他看到的是一个有关终此一生的爱与承诺的誓言，他从来都不知道他怎么能错过它。

“转过去。”Jensen命令，而Jared毫不犹豫地遵从了。他在Jensen臂弯里转了一圈，趴到了栏杆上，用前臂支撑着自己。他的屁股向外撅起，像一个圆形的小问号，想从Jensen的老二那里寻求答案。

所有东西都消失了，只除了Jared身体的触感，和他的液体散发出的香气，和他们周围的砰-砰-砰沸腾的低音。Jensen不在乎有没有人看见了他们——最好有，这样他们就能看见他即将写在Jared皮肤上的所有权，知道Jared是他的，不是其他任何人的。

Jensen低下身，掀起了那块亮粉色的裙摆，直到它环绕在Jared的臀部周围，映衬出那完美的浑圆曲线，臀缝间一线闪烁的液体开始沿着他的大腿内侧流淌下来。Jensen的手指立刻将它彻底摸了一把，接着滑进臀瓣之间，沾湿了指尖，试探地触碰着Jared小洞的外围，发现它已经足够软滑，早已为他准备好了。

他为这一刻等了四年之久，Jensen发现他一刻都没法再继续等待了。甜美的调情会有，一生那么久的温柔时光正等着他们。但是现在？现在他体内的alpha渴望着他的omega，所以Jensen将老二从牛仔裤里拔了出来，对准了入口之后长长地深入了他的伴侣湿润、滚烫而完美的热度里。

Jared哭喊出声，前额轻轻地碰撞着木质的栏杆，随着他被Jensen的每一次抽插压向前方。Jensen从喉咙里低吼着，手滑下来紧紧地抓住了Jared的髋骨，冲撞的节奏随着音乐严丝合缝地改变着。

“Jensen，Alpha，求你，“Jared呻吟，而就伴着那些词语，Jensen最后向前顶弄了一下，直到他鼓胀的结紧紧锁住了Jared臀瓣间泛白的被扩展开来的穴口。

当他们连结在一起，终于，这么久以来的第一次但不会是最后一次，Jensen倾身过去将Jared轻轻搂进怀里，贴着栏杆。他亲了亲他的omega的后颈，沿着他卷起的耳廓和他脖颈柔嫩的皮肤上缀满了轻吻。

Jared再一次地轻轻呜咽出来，声音听上去满足而被爱，而Jensen再一次思索起他们这之前是怎么会错过了这种种迹象的。

“别想得那么用力（hard）了。”Jared轻轻地说，忍俊不禁，虽然他弯过肩膀去贴上Jensen的嘴唇，给了他一个柔和缓慢的吻。Jensen低低的呻吟着，随着Jared的屁股挤压着他的结，让他感到自己完全填满了他的男孩。

“有谁刚刚说到硬了（hard）这个词吗？”

Jensen贴着他的皮肤微笑，Jared笑了起来，那就像是回家的声音。

 

END


End file.
